


Blow Me Up (Like a Pufferfish)

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, but they didn't know, i cant tag lol, johnny is allergic to seafood, johnny's birthday fic, nct 127, ten appears for a brief second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: uTah: im wheEZINgwinx2: yuta hyung is im right next 2 himOr:Johnny has a bad reaction to some seafood on his birthday





	Blow Me Up (Like a Pufferfish)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first chat/messaging fic! I hope you all enjoy and happy birthday Johnny <3

**sen(aYYe)rio or sen(ahH)rio** (10) 

**bowlingking** : well this is a birthday disaster 

**bunniboi** : u can say that again 

**bowlingking** : well this is a birthday disaster 

**mooneil** : not liTERALLY 

**bowlingking** : LEAVE ME ALONe IM IN DISTRESS 

**mork** : tbh i think we all r 

**mork** : this is a mess 

**h(yuck)** : when johnny hyung started seizing at the dinner table yeh 

**bowlingking** : who knew he would have such a bad reaction to seafood 

**mork** : ^^^ 

**uTah** : how’s he doing 

**tytracc** : we’re on our way back to the dorm 

**tytracc** : the doctors at the er gave hyung a bunch of antihistamines 

**tytracc** : he saw his swollen ass face in the car mirror, screamed, took a bottle of medicine and stuck a straw in it 

**tytracc** : now he’s singing whiplash and has downed more than half of the bottle 

**h(yuck)** : omfg hyung’s high off of his antihistamine juice box 

**uTah** : im wheEZINg 

**winx2** : yuta hyung is im right next 2 him 

**bunniboi** : i feel bad but im laughing 

**bowlingking** : ^^^^ 

**mork** : btw wheres jungwoo hyung 

**mooneil** : in his room crying 

**mooneil** : says its his fault johnny had the bad allergic reaction bc he suggested going out 2dinner 

**winx2** : no we should have never gone into that sketchy ass seafood restaurant 

**h(yuck)** : the owners were prob running a side business of drug smuggling or some shit 

**winx2** : they were did u not see the pallets of coke behind the counter?? 

**uTah** : wtF 

**mork** : whAT DO WE DO NOW 

**mork** : mY CAREER JUST STARTED I CANT BE TAKEN IN FOR SECOND HAND DRUG DEALING 

**bunniboi** : jesus mark calm down 

**bunniboi** : well figure this out in the morning when everyone isnt upset/crying/laughing/high 

**tytracc** : were back 

**h(yuck)** : lmfao johnny hyung 

**uTah** : he looks like the pufferfish he ate 

**winx2** : lmaooooo 

**bunniboi** : omg shut upppp 

**bunniboi** : and someone take his juice box away from him 

**h(yuck)** : i love johnny hyung but i dont want to sit next to him on the couch 

**h(yuck)** : he looks like a mr potato head character 

**tytracc** : dONGHYUCK 

**winx2** : tbh the kid aint lying 

**bunniboi** : oMG 

**junguwu** : WHATSTHE EHLL WAS THST BLOB IN THD LIVINGDROOM 

**h(yuck)** : … 

**junguwu** : oh 

**junguwu** : oh my god 

**uTah** : im CRYInG 

**winx2** : he is im right next 2him 

**junguwu** : is that really johnny hyung?? 

**tytracc** : yeah,, he’s a little swollen from the seafood allergic reaction 

**h(yuck)** : a LITTLE 

**h(yuck)** : it looks like he was filled w helium 

**h(yuck)** : and is now a balloon 

**tytracc** : someone kick hyuck off the chat 

**winx2** : no im enjoying this 

**uTah** : lmao 

**tytracc** : i gIVE UP 

**tytracc** : jae help me get johnny hyung 2 bed 

**bowlingking** : he looks so swollen that if i touch him hell pop 

**tytracc** : just help me goddamnit!1! 

**h(yuck)** : ty’s pissed 

**h(yuck)** : *hyung 

**tytracc** : jUST GO TO SLEEP HYUCK 

**h(yuck)** : i feel so ATTACKED 

**mork** : c’mon hyuck ill snuggle u 

**uTah** : ANNND disgusting boyfriends strike again 

**mooneil** : tbh i think theyre cute 

**junguwu** : better than jaehyun hyung and taeyongie hyung 

**uTah** : anddd savage jungwoo strikes again 

**winx2** : i have to agree w jw ive walked in on jaeyong doing it in the kitchen 2 many times 

**bunniboi** : iN THE KITCHEN 

**bunniboi** : I EAT AND COOK THERE 

**winx2** : i dont think they give a shit 

**bunniboi** : omg 

**mooneil** : i think doyoungs broken 

**mooneil** : his eyes are all wide and hes just staring at his phone 

**uTah** : sounds normal 

**winx2** : wait 

**winx2** : did anyone else hear hte front door fly open 

**winx2** : and was that ten hyung who just shrieked ‘what the hell’d my stud muffin turn into?’ 

**mooneil** : yeah 

**bunniboi** : Im going to bED

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please leave kudos and comments, they make my day!


End file.
